rhoufandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Blade (Terraria)
The Terra Blade is one of the most difficult swords to get in the whole game of terraria. It deals the highest damage than any other sword. It shoots out green projectiles that goes on until it hits three enemies, a wall or it goes off screen. Sell Value: 20 Gold Coins Reforge Value: 33 Gold Coins, 33 Silver Coins, 33 Copper Coins Type: Weapon Sub-Type:Broad Sword Base Damage: 132(blade itself) + 88 (green projectile) Use Time: 15(Very Fast) Knock Back: 6.5(Strong) Quality: Tier 8 Yellow Crafting Craft with: 1 True Excalibur 1 True Night's Edge 1 Broken Hero Sword Crafted at: Mythril Anvil Orichalcum Anvil Method of Getting it To get the best sword in Terraria, its not that easy. It might take days just to finish crafting a true night’s edge. To craft a true nights edge, you have to get a night’s edge and a broken hero sword. A broken hero sword is not a weapon, its a material. It is dropped by Frankenstein and the swamp thing(which is the name of the monster). Its drop chance is 0.4% so its very rare. Frankenstein and''' the swamp thing''' are monsters that will only spawn during a solar eclipse which is an event that will happen every 25 terraria days after you have activated hardmod'''e by killing the '''wall of flesh in the underworld and has killed any of the mechanical bosses which are The Destroyer, the twins and the Skeletron prime. To activate hardmode, you have to kill the wall of flesh. To summon it, kill a voodoo demon in the underworld which will drop a guide voodoo doll. A guide voodoo doll allows you to kill the guide. You can put it in your equip slot or just throw it into the lava in the underworld which will summon the''' wall of flesh'. The '''wall of flesh' is the final boss for pre-hard mode which has 8000 health. Night's edge is a weapon that you can craft in pre-hard mode. To craft it, you need a lights bane or a blood butcherer, a murasma, a''' blade of grass and a '''fiery great sword. You can only craft this at a''' demon''' or a crimson altar which can be found easily in the underground Corruption or underground Crimson which are 2 biomes. There is always a chance of the crimson replacing the corruption when the world is generated. To get a lights bane, you need to go to your lead or iron anvil and get 10 demonite bars '''which can be crafted at the '''furnace with 40 demonite ore which can be mined with a gold pickaxe '''or better or collected after you kill the '''eye of cthulu or the eater of worlds and both of them are pre-hard mode bosses. To get a blood butcherer, you need to go to a lead '''or '''iron anvil and get 10 crimtane bars which can crafted at the furnace with 40 crimtane ores which ca be mined with a''' gold pickaxe''' or better or collected after killing the brain of cthulu '''or the '''eye of cthulu '''and '''brain of cthulu '''is also a boss in the '''crimson. To get a murasma, you have to find the dungeon which is near the ocean biome which is at the end of the map. Then you have to kill the Skeletron which has a skull and 2 hands. The skull has 4,400 health and each of then hand has 800 hp. The skeletron can be only summoned by talking to the old man in front of the dungeon and press the curse button at night. When its day time, the skeletron will kill you instantly. After killing the skeletron, you will have to enter the dungeon and open''' dungeon chests''' because the murasma will be in one of those dungeon chests. To get a''' blade of grass', you need 15 '''stingers' and 12 jungle spores. It can be crafted at a lead or''' iron anvil'. A '''stinger' is a drop from spiked jungle slimes and hornets '''which will spawn in the '''underground jungle. A''' jungle spore''' is a drop from glowing, thorny, green plants that grow in the under ground jungle. To get a Fiery great sword, you have to go to a''' lead or '''iron anvil and get 20 hellstone bars '''which can be crafted with 60 '''hellstone and 20 obsidian at a hell forge. To get hellstone, you have to dig all the way down to the bottom of your world and go to the underworld biome. You can only break hellstones with a death bring or a nightmare pickaxe '''or better. To get '''obsidian, you have to combine lava and water together. After getting all that stuff, you can finally get half of the''' terra blade'. Still, you need the' true excalibur'. Like the '''true nights edge', the''' true excalibur''' is crafted with a broken hero sword at an''' orichalcum''' or''' mythril anvil'. To craft the '''excalibur', you need 12 hallowed bars. A''' hallowed bar''' is a drop from any of the mechanical bosses which is the twins, the destroyer and skeletron prime. The twins is basically 2 eyeballs.It can be summoned in hardmode at night with a mechanical eye '''or by chance in '''hardmode nights. The red eyeball is called the retinazer which is retina and laser. The green eyeball is called the Spazmatism. Both of the eyeballs have 2 phases. Retinazer '''has 20,000 health and '''spazmatism has 23,000 health. Retinazer shoots normal laser in its first phase and spazmatism shoots out''' cursed flames with the cursed debuff. In '''retinazer’s second phase, it shoots out death laser which deals a lot more damage. In''' spazmatism'’s second phase, it shoots out eye fire which deals way more damage. It drops 20-40' Souls of Sight', 5-15' Greater healing potion''' and 15-30 hallowed bars. The Destroyer is a big mechanical worm with 80,000 health. It can be summoned by a mechanical worm '''in '''hardmode at night or by chance in''' hardmode''' nights. When parts of''' the destroyer''' is destroyed, it sends out small flying enemy that shoots lasers. It drops 5-15 Greater Healing Potions, 15-39 souls of Might and 20-35 hallowed bars. The skeletron prime is a mechanical version of skeletron with 2 extra hands. It can be summoned by a Mechanical Skull '''The 4 different hands do different things and have different names. Theres a '''Prime Laser with 5000 health, a''' prime cannon''' with 6000 health, a prime saw with 8000 health and a prime vice with 8000 health. The prime laser '''shoots out laser. The '''prime cannon shoots out bombs which will not destroy blocks. The''' prime saw and the '''prime vice just do melee attacks. The skull has 25,000 health. When killed, he will drop about 20-40 Souls of Fright, and 5-15 Greater Healing Potions. He will also drop 20-30 hallowed bars. Category:Game Category:Terraria